


Stronger By Far

by Edgy_Moony



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Agender Character, Angst, Breakup, Deal With It, I'll add tags as needed, Kieran makes a friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pixies, Post-Book 1: Lady Midnight, Someone straightens Kieran out though, Spoilers for Book 1: Lady Midnight, Toxic Relationship, Unseelie Court, soulmate bonds, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgy_Moony/pseuds/Edgy_Moony
Summary: “If you need me-if it is a true need- send for me and I will come.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,my darlings! Lady Midnight cut me up, and I had to write about my babies. I hope you enjoy!   
> This is a Kieran/Mark fanfic at heart but I feel that Kieran has a lot to learn.

“He's never going to forgive me.” Kieran thought for the hundredth time that day. 

The thought of Mark was making his chest ache. He tapped his fingernails on his goblet of wine and frowned. 

 

The pixie sitting further down the room sighed irritability at the noise. 

 

Kieran turned and gave him a look, the silver in his eyes darkening. “Something to say,Fayette?”

 

The pixie shrugged,their dark eyelashes settling over their pearl like skin. “Nothing of import,my prince,”they mumbled. 

 

Kieran gestured widely with his arms. “Please. Speak.” He said in a cold voice.

 

Fayette straightened up in the velvet chair. “Moping won't help get your Shadowhunter boy back. I doubt manipulation will either. You know what might? Action. Showing him you've changed, not just saying you will.” 

 

“I- I was not thinking about Mark!” Kieran sputtered trying to seem as collected as possible. He glared at the other fey. 

 

Fayette’s dark eyes stared steadily back at him. “I understand abandonment, I understand that the boy is the first one that was yours. But he needs to be himself too. Do you see,Kieran?” The smaller fey stood, the flowers in their aquamarine hair sparkling under the chandelier lights. “Rest well,prince,” was their parting line.

 

Kieran stood up to follow after him and then sat down heavily. He thought of what Fayette said. Had he really been that restricting to Mark? His first thought was denial. His first thought was that he'd been completely reasonable. But… he knew that he had made a mistake. Deep down he knew that. Trying to bring Mark back, trying to force him,trying to rip him from his family. He was no different from his father,the king, and that thought alone ripped Kieran up inside. 

 

He'd screwed everything up. Him. Not the Shadowhunter Princess, not Gwyn,him. 

 

He muttered a curse and placed his head in his hands. He didn't know how to fix this. He didn't know how to show Mark without being around him. He didn't - his thoughts were interrupted by a scream and the sound of glass breaking.

 

He stood up in alarm and ran down the hallway,drawing his blade as he went. He stopped outside Fayette’s bedchamber and pushed open the door. 

 

The room looked like it had been hit by a spell gone wrong. The window was open, curtains flapping in the strong wind that was blowing writings off the desk in the corner, the mirror was smashed, Fayette laying on the ground with glass in their right knuckle. 

 

“Fayette!” 

If the pixie heard him, they made no sign. They just curled further into themselves, muttering something over and over. 

 

“Fayette, explain this, what happened?”

Kieran stepped closer lowering his sword back into its sheath,finally stepping close enough to hear what his friend was saying. 

 

“Fayette, who’s Agatha?” He whispered,really concerned now. He felt ice slide into his stomach as his friend looked up. Fayette’s eyes… they looked hopeless,nearly dead. Just big black orbs set in a pale sky. 

 

“She's in trouble. We have to help her. Please.” They whimpered. 

 

“I'll firecall Magnus Bane .” Kieran said, anxious to be helpful. “Please stand up and I'll call Bane and we can figure this out. We can help her.” 

 

“That won't be enough, my prince.” They said, struggling to sit up. Kieran stepped forward to help but the look Fayette sent his way said the help wouldn't be appreciated. 

 

“She's a mundane.” They said quietly, making Kieran’s eyes snap up to theirs. The next words were unspoken but understood. We need Shadowhunters. Shadowhunters who can keep a secret. 

 

Kieran frowned when he realized what the pixie was getting at. He remembered what Mark had said that day they said goodbye. 

“If you need me-if it is a true need- send for me and I will come.”

 

“Tell me what happened.” He commanded. He would need more of the story if he were to reach out to Mark and convince him that they needed help. 

 

“She- we met in Chicago. I fell for her instantly. I kept going back to visit her.” They admitted, shame written across their face. 

“A bond formed over time. I-I can feel her emotions,feel when she's in pain.”

 

“A soulmate bond? Do you know what you're saying? Do you know how rare that is?” The prince asked harshly,disbelief in his voice. It would explain the room and the scream of pain though. 

 

“I know, Kieran! I know that you think me insane! But I lo-” They cut themselves off, taking a deep breath,their delicate features pained. “But I can feel it. She's in danger. I need to save her.” 

 

Kieran sighed and looked at the dark eyed fey. “I have a plan. Get cleaned up and meet me in the parlour.”

____________________

 

Mark turned over restlessly in his bed, the whispers in his mind making him agitated.

 

Kieran, Kieran, Kieran. 

 

“ _ Mark Blackthorn,do you remember what you said when we said goodbye?” _

 

_ “Mark, I need you.” _

 

_ “Mark. It concerns a mundane woman. Please.” _

 

“Mark,wake up!” Julian's voice that time and Mark bolted up,gasping. 

 

“Julian, what is it?” The blonde asked, wiping sleep from his eyes. 

 

Julian's dark brow furrowed,showing worry. “You were screaming.” He answered. 

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.” Mark fidgeted with the blanket, going over what was said in his dreams. 

 

“Mark?” Julian asked. “You were saying Kieran’s name.” He said gently.

 

Mark swallowed. “I was having a dream about him. He was speaking to me.”

 

Julian nearly flinched at the pained look on his elder brother's face. “Mark…” 

 

_ “I'm calling in my favor,Mark Blackthorn.” _

 

“Mark? Mark!” Julian exclaimed, watching as his brother doubled over while clutching his head. 

 

“It wasn't a dream.” Mark whispered, raising his head, eyes shadowed by lack of sleep.

 

“Kieran needs me. I made him a promise,Julian, I can't-” Mark babbled then took a deep breath. “I made him a promise that if he needed me, if it was a true need, that I'd be there for him.” 

 

Julian's face darkened. “Mark, I'm not sure that's a good idea.” 

 

However his brother was already throwing the blankets off and stripping his night shirt off, the scars on his back gleaming in the light from the window. 

 

“I made a promise, Julian. He said it concerns a mundane woman. We need to go.”

 

Julian looked at the determined look on his face, the same look Emma got when she broke up with him, the same look Ty got when he had a new puzzle, the look of someone who had made up their mind and that wouldn't be talked out of it. 

 

He sighed. “Alright. What do you need?”

 

Mark smiled gratefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts,please! (I know it's a bit rushed and I plan to go back and maybe edit it a bit)


End file.
